1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a lever action floor latch actuation mechanism. In particular, this invention relates to a lever action floor latch actuation mechanism having a floor striker cinching mechanism.
2. Background of Invention
The floor latch release handles of some removable bench seats for vehicles have been found to be bulky and obtrusive by the user. The handle may be bulky for strength and robustness due to relatively high efforts required to engage and disengage the floor latches. Further, the handle is usually located in a visible area so that the user has easy access to it. However, the handles often protrude into the cargo and/or comfort areas of the vehicle. Some latch handles may have somewhat poor ergonomics due to the motion required by the mechanism. Cost constraints may drive the need for simplicity of design at the sacrifice of improved ergonomics.
Current seating technology for removable seats often utilize a device known throughout the industry as an "anti-rattle" latch. This device is intended to be the wedge component of the latching system which includes the non-contacting structural latch. The anti-rattle latch engages and contacts a floor striker which is usually a horizontally mounted pin. The structural latch engages but usually does not contact the floor striker.
The purpose of the anti-rattle latch is to grip onto the vehicle floor striker with sufficient force to securely fasten the seat. One problem that occurs with the anti-rattle latch is that the effort to disengage the latch from the floor striker can be relatively high because of its wedging action. Another problem that can occur with the anti-rattle latch is that it sometimes does not hold the seat securely to the floor striker upon reinstallation because sufficient wedging has not occurred, sometimes due to dimensional tolerance variation. In other cases, grooves are required in the floor striker to aid the anti-rattle latch in preventing lateral movement across the floor striker during dynamic conditions of the vehicle.
Cost usually is not a significant factor for an anti-rattle latch or other similar mechanism types. Some type of device is required to hold the seat securely to the vehicle floor strikers.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing a floor latch release handle which improves as many of the conditions as stated in the problem.
It is desirable to provide a handle which when the handle is in the latched position, would minimally invade the cargo and/or comfort areas, yet would be easily visible and accessible.
It is desirable to provide a handle having improved ergonomics wherein the balance of the handle shape and improved mechanical advantage provide reduced efforts to optimize ergonomics.
It is desirable to provide a latch mechanism which grips tightly to the floor strikers with a relatively high force, compensates for dimensional variability and contains an optimally high friction coefficient member would provide an improved method of securing the seat.